47 Days in Pitch's Palace of NightMares
by thegirlwhoneverforgot
Summary: What the title says, it isn't a spoiler. Goodness knows. Does Jack and I make it to the end? Reviews appreciated. T because Im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Book 2

47 Days as Prisoner in Pitch's Palace of Nightmares

Chapter 1: A stupid way to get myself captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians

Fun. So much fun. Raiding Santa's workshop, watching dream sand float by, and finally leaving extra "gifts" for kids who lost their teeth. Not knowing so, but that fun was about to end. But how could I know? I couldn't predict Jack's and my future of horror. It all started in a simple town of some country that I don't even know. The food was good, that was for sure, but no one spoke English – that was for sure too. Its name – I don't know, Jack and I were having fun, so that is all that mattered. But to this day, even though it truly is no threat, I still try to avoid it.

I flew behind a rusty billboard to hide. Jack and I were playing some challenge of pranking people and whatnot, maybe to even get them to believe in us. I knew I wasn't going to become a legendary figure but if people were to see me, they had to believe in the one and only Jack Frost. It does get rough trying to do so. It's not like we can go and just make it snow in a kid's bedroom. Now that Jack was Guardian, we would have to settle with more "natural causes" in getting children to believe.

As I hid, I saw a man on a night walk; and he was carrying a thermos. I knew what to do, I dove down and lightly waved my hand and the thermos started to freeze. The man jumped and I know I don't speak gibberish but I promise he was swearing some bad words. I flew back up to the billboard to see what would happen. Usually if someone believed, snowflakes would dance in front of their eyes, but adults are nearly impossible to make them believe again. Jack and I loved to mess with the adults because they were full of surprises. There were some people that you could never really tell on how they would react.

If I was lucky, and decided to dress up like a normal human being (adding the shoes and scarves and hats and gloves, etc…), including to not carry the staff, people would see me. Well, at least they wouldn't walk through me. I sometimes had those days where trying to be normal was the coolest thing on earth. But even in the streets dressed properly, or at the pole with a "family", none of it was right. I didn't have those human needs anymore like sleep at the pole, and to pretend to be like everyone else I didn't have a family. So I knew nothing could truly be – normal.

I realized I was peering into the shadows. I blinked, almost expecting Pitch to walk out, but he didn't, even though I continued to stare at it. Tonight didn't seem right. Something about the air seemed off. I almost had this sixth sense of knowing if something was going to be bad or not. I shook my head.

"I'm just having fun," I told myself, "nothing bad is going to happen." Like that was encouraging. I floated around to the front of the billboard to examine its advertising. Simple, it was faded out and hadn't been used in a while, but I could still see the small image of a butterfly. I tapped the billboard in several place. The frost began to spread, and so I lay down in mid-air, watching the frost create its next masterpiece. When the frost stopped spreading, I drifted back a bit more to look at it. The whole board was "painted" frosty silver; the only color left was the butterfly. It was a nice scene of spring. I took a deep breath. Why wasn't I relaxing?

"That's cool," said a voice behind me. I jumped (I really don't know how you can do that in mid-air). Jack was examining it and me.

"Thanks," I said. I was surprised when my voice hitched in my throat.

"You ok?" he asked and then added with a shoulder bump, "Jill Frost?" I whirled around on him and was about to argue with him for the God-knows-how-many time in a row that my name was NOT Jill Frost but he was already in the clouds.

"Oh, you're on!" I challenged and made a beeline straight for him. We flew high above the clouds to see a dawn approaching. I took yet another deep breath. Freedom does feel really good, the vast open skies, and so many places to go. My mind started to think of really horrific thoughts from my first and hopefully (doubtfully) my last mission. Fear radiating through the world, NightMares walking around like they owned the place, the Guardians weakening by the hour, and Pitch's dark, cold laugh. I shook my head and realized I was sweating from the stress of thinking of such things. I saw Jack's silhouette dive down into the world beneath us again. I dove down after him and found myself in Burgess, the town where Jamie lived. One thing to note: Jack came here a whole lot more often. I caught sight of Jack flying through alleyways in a chaotic dance. I dove down into the town.

"_Jingle bells, Bunny smells, Sandman cast a dream. North crashed his sleigh in west L.A and Tooth Fairy sleeps all day!" _Ok, I got bored, sing-songy, and creative. But as I repeated this verse I slowed to a stop, at seeing something move in the shadows.

Pitch? No. It couldn't be. We just sent him under the bed only like six months ago. Okay, so maybe he decided to stop people in celebrating Halloween. I could agree with him for once, with all the ghosts, zombies, ban-shees…

I shuddered, hefting my staff when I saw movement yet again in the shadows. I sighed in relief as a mini tooth fairy flew out. I nodded.

"Baby Tooth," I said, she nodded and headed back for the Tooth Palace. I then continued on my way through Burgess. I rounded a corner and then nearly screamed. I jerked myself back around the corner. Pitch and a herd of NightMares had surrounded Jack.

I took a deep breath, and readied my staff. I leaned my head back against the brick wall. Should I go to North and leave Jack at Pitch's mercy? Should I help Jack and try and make it out alive? He's my buddy! He's my partner in crime! And I will not leave my partner behind to anyone or anything! So with that I flew on top of one of the roofs. I peered directly into the circle Jack was in. Why didn't he just fly away? Gosh, frozen in fear. Gimme a break! I took a deep breath and dove down. I landed right in between Jack and Pitch. I stood, and straightened, pointing my staff at Pitch.

"You've got a whole lot of nerve to show your face to me or Jack, Pitch," I said but Jack interrupted.

"Um, I was getting to that part," he said. I ignored him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh please, I don't talk much," said Pitch scornfully, "I was hoping we could talk."

"I don't care," I shouted, "Get lost!"

"You're going to have to do better than that to get rid of me. I'm here on a matter of business," he said folding his hands together.

"I don't care about your business," I said, but Pitch was quick to reply.

"Oh, I think you would," he said stepping closer to me, "You see it involves…. Revenge." I was sweating and out of instinct I slapped him. The blow stunned him and I shot for the sky, Jack tailing right behind me.

"This guy has had a whole lot of time to plan revenge!" noted Jack.

"I thought you wouldn't notice," I yelled back. The first NightMare swooped in and I struck it with a bolt of frost. I knew that we were in a whole lot of trouble. Sooner than I would have liked, I was in a mess of NightMares. I could see Jack struggling too. We weren't going to get through this, not without the others. Then I saw it happen; Jack was falling. I shrieked, and froze everything around me within a 20 foot radius. I dove for my bro. Tears starting to leak from my eyes. Pitch couldn't do this. We COULD get through this.

I extended my hand to grab Jack's but a force hit the back of my head and everything went black with that last image of the ground rushing towards me.

**SOOO! WE ARE ON THE NEXT BOOK! YAYYY! TYPING THIS SHOULDN'T TAKE AS LONG SINCE I'M JUST RE-TYPING WHAT I WROTE! **** SO WADYA THINK? IS THIS NOT AWESOME? I FEEL SO PROUD FOR BEING ABLE TO ACOMPLISH SOMETHING! A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! *pathetic clapping***

**(*unenthusiastically* yay. Wohoo. People are wondering about that other thing you cancelled. ME: DON'T YOU DARE EVEN BRING THAT UP!)**

**ANYWAY! PLEASE COMMENT!**

**THERE! NOW YOU KNOW THE DRILL!  
>TILL NEXT TIME!<br>J.F**

**DUUUUHHHHHH… DAAAAAAA…. DUUUUUUUUUU!**

**(again? ME:HEY, THIS BOOK IS LIKE TOP KNOTCH. LIKE SCARY STUFF SO IT FITS. Whatever)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome Back to Pitch's Palace V. !

(Very Important Prisoners)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Percy Jackson: Heroes of Olympus or Psych or that awesome fan-fiction story: The Finch and the Mockingjay. Or Once upon a time only the authors/Directors of these things own what they make…

I woke with difficulty. My head throbbed like an earthquake. Anyway, you know of that situation when you are going to a friend's house and it all goes wrong? Like your friend is sick, you're grounded, and the car broke down? Yeah, multiply that times twenty and what do you get? The situation I am in currently of course. I sat up and examined my surroundings. I was caged (grounded in terms), I had no idea how Jack was (sick friend in terms), and even if I knew where Jack was, how was I to get to him (broken down car in terms)? I examined my surroundings past the bars of my bird cage. I was in Pitch's liar, and I was a prisoner. I decided to hold the "prisoner" thought for a second and I started to search for my staff.

Very quickly did I realize that it was gone and far out of reach. I spotted it propped up against the mini globe Pitch has in his lair. I slowly stood, and with a great force, my cage would creak. I stood on wobbly legs, and my head continued to pound. I swallowed hard, but my throat was too dry.

_You will die of thirst before hunger, or unless the case was murder._ The words of Burton Guster echoed through my head as I remembered reading "Psych" fan-fiction. The story I was reading was about Shawn Spencer himself being kidnapped; only, he was tied to a ceiling.

"Great going Gus!" I cursed and pounded a fist on the bars of the cage. It wobbled but I didn't care. A cold, devilish laugh echoed through the cavern.

"How petty you are Jill. Always trying to find a way out! Always trying to find hope! You know, not everyone gets a happy ending!" said Pitch as shadows collected and formed a man.

"Since when did you start watching 'Once Upon A Time'?" I muttered, sitting down. My head didn't hurt as much, and I was feeling pretty powerful. I was having doubts of how long I could stay strong.

"Since when were you last in reality?" he spat back. I stood, and paced my cage.

"What did you do with Jack?" This matter pressed me very heavily. So I asked.

"He is here, did you not see him?" questioned Pitch with a slight grin. I stopped pacing and looked Pitch dead in the eye.

"Oh, no I was just asking to annoy you," I said mockingly, "What is his, his, um, condition?" I chose my words carefully. I saw the height he fell from. Then again, I fell from that height as well.

"Sleeping," was Pitch's cold reply. My insides jolted.

"He shouldn't be sleeping," I said slowly, "Wake him up."

"Jill, Jill, he can't wake up. He is in a very deep sleep," said Pitch calmly.

"Nightmare," I corrected.

"That's a better word."

"Pitch! Wake him up!"

"Now that can't be done," said Pitch looking at a cage far off. I didn't bother looking, I at least new the direction he was in. "I don't want to do it. I'm having my beautiful revenge. Jill, if you want him awake, you're going to have to wake him yourself."

"Why do you make things complicated?" I asked with a sigh.

"I put a spell on him."

"To sleep in what seems to be a living Nightmare? You're pleasant."

"You talk too much."

"So I've been told."

"Do you have to have a reply to everything?"

"Yes."

"Back to the spell part please."

"Right, I guess I'm gonna have to kiss him or something? Gross."

"Thankfully it doesn't have to be that way."

"Well you may not tell me how to wake him up, but I am a problem solver."

"You don't even know if you can do it."

I raised up my hand. "Listen Bud, 1) Where I come from, there are no 'ifs'. 2) How long will I be here?"

Pitch smacked his forehead. "Oh, you are one of THOSE type of prisoners!" I gave him a wide grin. He grumbled something, but then an idea struck him.

"You don't even know where you come from," he said. I took a step back. Why did the truth have to hurt? Why is this happening to me?

"You might as well say Portland," I said for a substitution. Pitch gave a short laugh, seeing my weakness.

"Well, even if you got out of your cage, you can't get out of here!" he said.

"Oh, um, I've done it before," I noted.

"You fool! I can bend the darkness to my own will! I let you out last time to separate the Guardians! It was my entire plan!" he cried.

"That's funny. I told the others that as they all walked in different directions."

"I see that you're convincing," he noted.

"Shut it. Everyone was – confused but your lies," I said. Remembering the past hurt. Remembering how hurt the others were hurt me. I could feel the water works ready to burst. I turned my back on Pitch.

"They did their dirty work yes. But now it's my turn. I will start by feeding off your fears. I would say your strongest fear is," I flung myself at Pitch; the only thing separating us was the bars of the cage. My cage wobbled and creaked, a tear streaked down my face.

"Just stop talking. See that hole on your face? It's called a mouth. Stop moving it or I will," I said dangerously.

Pitch gave me a _weirdo _look and then finally said, "I'm going to start betting on how long that humor of yours will keep up," then he drifted off.

"One last thing," I cried. He turned to me.

"What?" he spit.

"How long will I be here?" I asked, trying not to sound weak.

"Oh dearie, two days down and eternity until death left to go," he said with an evil grin. I sat flat down onto the cage. Pitch disappeared with a laugh, and I started to silently cry. A single tear hit the bottom of the cage. I gave it a mournful look. Then an image of the Guardians flashed in that little drop of water. I closed my eyes and turned away. The sight of the Guardians made me hurt more. I was a hopeless fool, alright. I didn't have even an idea on getting out, and then I realized, I wasn't even planning on a way out. Did I believe that I might be here forever?

I finally decided to let the situation sink in and it overwhelmed me. The weight of the stress brought me to exhaustion. If I was to be here for eternity, I might as well try and sleep. I closed my eyes, and let the exhaustion consume me. Within seconds I was asleep. My very first mistake.

**OUCH! THIS BOOK IS ONLY GOING TO GET SCARIER! I PROMISE YOU THAT!REVIEW! I KNOW YOU WANT TO! ANYWAY! I AM BACK ON IT AND WILL TRY TO WRITE A LOT TO GET AHEAD OF THE GAME LIKE I WAS WITH THE PREVIOUS BOOK.**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**

**J.F**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Truth or Lies?

I knew I was dreaming, because the scene was so happy. I knew I was dreaming, because I wasn't in a cage. I knew I was dreaming, because I was at the Pole, and the Guardians had met up again. I studied their faces. They were worried and distraught. I willed my dream-self closer so I could hear what the others were saying.

"Something isn't right. I have tried for two days, and they won't respond," said North hurriedly.

"I think there is nothing to worry about," said Bunny, although his voice was a bit worried too, "I mean, it's only two days."

"Police always say twenty-four hours before pronounced missing," piped in Tooth. Bunny gave her a dirty look. I realized Bunny did care; he just didn't want the others to freak out. Way to go Bunny. If I ever got out of here, I might as well say thanks.

"Look we might as well, just, I don't know, a quick sweep," said Bunny, "I'm sure they are playing with some kids in Russia or something." Bunny then realized he was being soft, so he added the "or something".

"That would make me feel -," North began but then stopped. The scene before me darkened, and the faces of the Guardians morphed into scorn and hatred.

"Disgusted," finished North. Then he finished with an awful laugh. Bunny then spoke.

"Who cares if they are gone? They're dirty rotten, selfish -," Bunny said with scorn, but North finished for him.

"Brats." I gasped. This wasn't the jolly North I knew! Tooth's flurry of wings didn't sound bright and cheerful, instead they sounded dark, like metal scratching on a chalkboard. Sandy made the goose-bumps jump out on my skin. Instead of golden sand, he was consumed in black. It made me shiver when I remembered him swallowed up in the black cloud only six months ago. I looked at the Guardians and this feeling welled up inside me that creeped me out more when I realized its name: fear. I was scared of rejection. The scene before me flickered. The scorn, hatred, and darkness on the Guardians faces turned back to worry, care, compassion, and light, but only for a second. Then it flickered back to the dark. The Guardians started to laugh, and it wasn't their own. It was Pitch's.

I screamed. This was no longer a dream, it was a nightmare. I had to wake up! I pinched myself, that didn't work. I started to panic that I wasn't going to wake up. I finally shrugged my shoulders and ran for a wall. As I ran towards it the laughter became unbearably loud and continued going up in volume. Right before I hit the wall, I woke up and all the laughter stopped at once. I was back in my shadowy cage.

A new shadow was casted on top of me, and I looked up. Pitch was staring down at a girl who exposed her fear, and he was enjoying every second of it.

**THAT WAS CREEPY! OH, HEY GUYS! WUSUP? OK, SO I HAVE NOT BEEN WRITING FOR LIKE THE PAST COUPLE OF WEEKS BECAUSE OF Schoool!(you spelt that with three o's not two ME: LIKE I CARE)**

**ANYWAY! IF YOU ARE NOT RECEIVING CHAPTERS OR ANNOUNCEMENTS PM ME!**

**THERE IT IS!**

**HEY, HAS ANYONE SEEN CAPT. AMERICA THE FIRST AVENGER?**

**IT'S AMAZING! NOW I HAVE TO WATCH THE WINTER SOLDER….**

**OFF TRACK! ANYWAY! TO CONCLUDE, YOU WILL BE RECEIVING CHAPTERS NON STOP! THE FLOW OF WRITING NEVER STOPS HERE!**

**(except your breaks ME: BECAUSE IT'S A BREAK!)**

**SOME OF YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT YOU DON'T LIKE THE AMOUNT OF, GOSH, WHAT IS IT? SWEARING? I SUPPOSE?**

**(cussing ME: I PREFERE SWEARING: IT'S PROPER. Whatever floats ya boat)**

**I CAN REMOVE THAT! OR SUBSTITUE! (mwahaha *rubbing hands together evily*)**

**BUT I WILL INCLUDE A LITTLE EVIL. I WILL NEVER PULL OFF THE MOTHER, OR ANY THING ELSE REALLY BAD. IM A MINOR AT SWEARING**

**ANYWAY! TILL NEXT TIME!**

**thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Plan A: Failure or Success?

"That was cruel Pitch," I said getting up, realizing it was exhausting just to do so. I also realized I was starting to sweat.

"Well what do you expect, when you try to sleep in here!" he said, almost shouting, sweeping his arm around displaying his "beautiful palace".

"Always a need for survival," I noted. Pitch sneered, not getting a confession out of me.

"Listen, fool," said Pitch scornfully. His words stung because I then recalled calling myself a fool. "Before I let you die, I am going to get something from you that I know you have. The quicker you give it to me, the quicker I will give it to you. Deal?"

"Well, due to my schedule, I really don't have time to die, so maybe later dude," I said, leaning against one of the bars. I could see Pitch's face turn purple again. Instead of beating me or something, he stormed off. Wind whipping through the cages and making them creak. I heard stirring in Jack's cage. I knew I needed to get to him, so I decided the first step was to try and get out. At this point, the most important things that Jack and I needed were: strength, a plan, and hope.

"Hope is the thing with feathers," I muttered as I messed with the lock on my cage, "well why doesn't hope have an extra pair of wings, or better yet, magical staffs?" Upon realizing that I had jammed up the lock even more then I first had left it, I sat back and thought of other ideas. I scanned the cage trying to find a weak spot. My eyes finally landed on something. The hinges of the cage.

I scuttled over to the hinges. I started to pull at the hinges, hoping they would pop out. They did not. So I lay on my back and pressed my bare feet on one of the cross bars. I pressed hard, the cage groaned with pressure being built on the floor and door. I felt the door slide bit by bit until finally it fell away from the hinges. It hung unto the chain and padlock that was supposed to contain me. I looked down, without my staff, it was high. Jumping out like I would do would kill me. The best way down was to hop to other cages descending to the floor. I could swing my way to Jack's cage too, but examining that course would be a longer route. I knew that in four cage hops I could be on the ground, grab the staffs, fly up to Jack and get out of there. But I thought of that later, after I made my second mistake in the horrid place. I directed my route for Jack. I was going to help him, and I couldn't bear being separated for so long. I jumped across to cage one.

It swayed and creaked, I winced, glancing around for something to grab me. Nothing came, nothing. It was weird, though, to not having anything in your way. This was too easy. I shrugged it off and kept going. One by one, I hopped across cages, Jack getting nearer and nearer. I could see him, his hair gray from dirt. Finally, I was too the last cage, one hop and I would be with Jack. I got ready to jump when I heard a neigh. My heart sank. I was a goner. I crouched, hoping that somehow my sweatshirt would blend in with the bars.

Pitch drifted in next to Jack's cage, I peered between the bars to catch a glance. Pitch leaned into the cage, close to Jack's unconscious face so that he was talking in his ear. Even though I wanted Pitch to leave Jack alone, I hoped that Pitch would at least wake him. Jack didn't even stir.

"Soon," said Pitch. And that was all, he whipped around to stare dead on at me with his coal black eyes. With that, the world disappeared, and I blacked out.

I later woke, unsure of how much time passed. I thought I was blind because even though my eyes were open, everywhere was black. Then a bright light entered my vision. I blinked the spots away and refocused my sight. I was in another cage, yay. But I noticed a pile of rags inside, and… Jack. I blinked again. I couldn't be hallucinating. I continued to blink, when nothing changed, neither did I. I just sat there, unfazed, unmoved, not believing how my luck played out. Something snapped in my brain: _help him you idiot!_

I scuttled across the cage, heart racing. I rolled Jack over and grimaced as Jack's breathing became hitched and ragged from the sudden movement. I sat there, wondering what to do. I touched his hand, then the cage melted away, and I was in the past.

**WAS THAT NOT AMAZING? OKAY, SO PRESENT DAY IT IS 4:06 PM 1/6/15. I GOT MYSELF INTO TWO NEW FANDOMS, AND WHATNOT, BUT HEY, SOMETHING TO SAY, BOOK THREE IS GOING TO BE EXTREMELY SHORT. I HAD A GREAT IDEA, BUT TIME PASSED, AND IT NOW SUCKS. SO ANYWAY, MOVING ON! I HAVE TO SAY THAT, IT IS NICE TO BE WRITING AGAIN. NOT THAT I REALLY CARE ABOUT THIS SERIES ANY MORE, BUT I GUESS I MIGHT AS WELL FINISH IT…**

**OH! AND MIGHT I SAY, REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU! (NOTE TO SELF: BANANA APPLE AND STRAWBERRY APPLE APPLESAUCE IS DISGUSTING)**

**thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Time-Traveling, Future Predictions of Death, What A Day!

The scene around me shifted, I was standing in a pretty little stretch of woods, and the place was decorated before me like Easter. This was last year. This was the day that trust was broken. This was the day when we almost lost everything. Standing before me was the Guardians, me, and Jack.

"Oh my gosh, did I seriously have that line of dirt smudged across my face like I was a homeless child?!" I said in astonishment, examining my face. Jack looked behind him, in my direction, like he could hear something, but upon just looking through me; he turned back towards the group. I shut up quickly. Never mind my impish face, what was going on? He looked different from the rest; He looked solid, while everyone else kind of looked faded. This was a memory. There was a sudden flurry among the group, the homeless looking me, grabbed a slowed fist from Bunny. I clenched my hand. The same hand that caught the blow. I knew Bunny wasn't going to hit him, by how soft the paw landed in my hand, but still my hand throbbed anyway.

The scene shifted again, to the icy wilderness of Antarctica. There was me again, same smudge of dirt, standing out in the….

I shook my head, vanity isn't that important, I really should not let this bug me right now. But still, if I could communicate to myself to rub my face in some snow…

What the hell is wrong with me? I looked at Jack, the only thing that was actually solid looking.

"Jack!" I screamed. He glanced back a bit, but was too distracted by Pitch. I ran toward him, my bare feet barely even touching the snow. Jack threw a bolt of ice, and it went through me. I stopped, realizing I was in between Pitch and Jack, and their ugly battle. Jack leapt in the air. Right in front of me, the fighting continued, and then there was absolute stillness.

"Jack!" I cried again. This time he stopped. I touched him ever so slightly. And he remained still.

"Jack?" I said, in a near whisper. He turned, and was looking at me.

"Jill?"

"It's a memory! Wake up!" I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, and then next moment, we were back in the cage; holding onto each other like lifelines.

I sat there for a moment, still, staring at the bars of the cage and beyond. He was here, he was alive. He was Jack Frost, and we were going to get out of this. Finally I pulled away, not even realizing all the tears streaming down my face.

"Jill," Jack stared at me. I coughed, but quickly smiled again, because it wasn't even there to force. It just crept up on me.

"That was an interesting smudge of dirt on your face, now that I think about it," he finally said. I gave him a small playful slap on the shoulder. He winced, but I ignored it.

"For some reason that really irritates me too," I said. I looked around the cage.

"Pitch was replaying all your bad memories," I explained. I then slowly placed on him, our current state of position. When I was done, he nodded slowly, like he was working a really hard math problem.

"How long have we been here?" he asked.

"Three days and counting!" said a voice behind us. I stood quickly. Jack just continued to sit there, glaring at Pitch.

"Three days down,"

"And eternity to go," I said grimly. Pitch looked surprised.

"Oh! So you gave up hope all ready?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry, to burst your bubble but no, I have not," I said, and I sat back down again.

"Why not? Haven't you already seen the things I can do?" Pitch asked meekly.

"At this point, I don't even give a rat's arse," I snapped. I could feel tension in the air.

Pitch sneered, "You need to be taught a very good lesson about manners! What about the usual discipline? You might have to get used to it, because if you don't survive, then you don't have to spend an eternity here. If you do, well, we will just have to get used to a routine, then!"

Jack and I gave each other a glance. Maybe I had a big mouth after all. Yeah right, I was just bold.

"So!" Pitch said clapping his hands. A horse came forward with a whip of sand. "To death or misery!"

**So, the next chapter might be a bit scary, I will try and leave it as detailess as possible, but it still is going to be painful. Oh! I am getting the jitters just thinking about it! Anyway! Let the Adventure Begin!**

**ALLONS-Y!**

thegirlwhoneverforgot


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pain… And Painful Thoughts….

"So!" said Pitch, "Whose first!"

I stood. Jack grabbed my hand. I didn't even look down at him. I saw my reflection in Pitch's eyes. My own eyes looked weary, sad, and even a bit lonely. But I did not see dread, and that strengthened me.

"If I go, you don't touch Jack," I said.

"Fine," said Pitch with a sneer.

"Swear on the existence of your being!" I shouted, but it was a bit raspy. Pitch looked like he was about to burst.

"I swear," he spat. The next five minutes were a blur. I was ripped from the cage, I was tied to a post, I could move a bit freely, but I knew it was because Pitch wanted to see me fall. I pulled my sweatshirt off, my grey shirt underneath was coated in sweat. The shirt used to hug my sides loosely, but now it hung off of me like a baggy t-shirt.

"You know Jesus, was whipped 39 times. It was all the human part of him could take," feeling the presence of Pitch come up behind me.

"Is that so?" said Pitch, his voice sounded like it was coming through gritted teeth, but why?

"The 40th time would have killed him," I said, "and beside, the Romans and Priests had so much more in store for him. Carrying a cross, beating, being spit upon," Pitch stopped me.

"You can shut up now," he said angered. I looked back. Pitch was staring at the ground; whip in hand, something had stopped him.

"I don't want to," I said finally, turning back to stare at the wood rings of the post. "It's a favorite of mine to talk about."

"I said shut up," shouted Pitch, and the first strike cracked. The pain was so sudden, I didn't even feel it. I heard a distant call for my name, but it was far. Something flashed in my mind; a blond girl staring at me with fear and horror. She was my age, but she mouthed the word _no._

The image faded. I was back in the cavern, on the ground. The pain roared in back. I was being untied, but I could barely register. I was hit once, and now he let me go? I looked up and saw Jack staring down at me with horror. I stared at the ground as I was dragged along, time slowed, nothing seemed to be registering in my mind. Except: save Jack. Help him. Deal with myself later. I was tossed into our cage. I just sat there; my hoodie was tossed in after me. I looked at Jack.

"After the 11th one, I thought you were a goner," he said. 11? I was whipped more than once? I realized I was soaked, they dumped water on me. I didn't respond to Jack. I sighed, but even that hurt. I then started to feel like I hurt inside and out. I stared blankly into space, not even realizing Jack crawling away to sleep. I just sat there, who know's how long. I sat there and thought. Jack wouldn't understand. I had seen a lot, I felt a lot. I was not important at the moment. I had a job, and I was to save Jack. Another mission, this was my life, something able to be disposed of. So why did Jack care? We were friends, we close friends. I couldn't be given this privilege to fly the sky like Jack. I rubbed my head. My mind was reeling. Sleep. That's what I needed. So I curled up and slept, actually feeling alone, for the first time in my life.

SO! WHAT DID YOU THINK? IT WAS PRETTY DARK, YEAH I KNOW, AND IT WAS SHORT, BUT THIS IS JUST GIVING THE STORY CLIMAX. OH MAY I REMIND YOU, I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO (I KINDA STOLE THE ALLONSY THING LAST TIME) ANYWAY

CHEEREO!

(Me:THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! over my dead body that I let you become a Brit. ME: OI! NO RACISM! BE A GOOD SPORT AND SHUT UP!)

thegirlwhonverforgot


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I Receive A Prophesy of Love and Doom

My sleeping that night/ day was fitful, but I managed a few disturbed hours/time/ whatever. I was standing in a gazebo. Beautiful flowers grew up the pillars and the aroma was sweet. A girl sat in the middle of the room on a chair that was made of a rosebush (ouch). She was young, about seven or eight. She had blonde hair that lightly rested on her shoulders. Her eyes were blue, like mine before I was Jill, well, Frost. She had an elegant purple flower dress, one you might find on a flower girl. In fact, she held a basket of rose petals. She looked so familiar, a face from the past. She had very slender features.

She was looking up at me, eyes gentle.

"Hello Jill", she said, with a sweet serene voice. I knew that voice like it was my own, but I couldn't place a name. I couldn't label her face.

"Hi," I said slowly.

"I know you are busy so I won't be long," she said sweetly.

"I would say I have all the time in the world", I said edging closer. The sun outside the gazebo was setting.

"Yet you don't, but I am here to tell you something."

"Okay," I said slowly, "hit me." She eyed me warily.

"It is hard information, it may hurt," she said. I shrugged.

"I don't really know if it could be any more painful than I'm going through", I said. She nodded slowly.

"It is a prophesy", she said, "still interested?"

"About?" I prodded.

"Your love and doom," she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Love can be avoided, only to bring doom. Listen to these words and understand that this will guide you. Your doom is avoidable."

She is way too much like me, but I nodded. She took a deep breath.

_You of all must answer a call, _

_A path to find, three sinner's in all,_

_One of three will give a gift,_

_The feeling of family will never shift._

_The thought to stay must be overcome,_

_Or your long lost home will be undone._

She stopped, "Do you wish for me to continue?" I nodded. And so she did, and with every word, my heart grew heavier.

_The second of three will be mundane,_

_To give a life of an original day,_

_Not a day will go by when a question is raised,_

_Is this the way you wish to stay?_

She stopped again. She looked at me sadly, and almost fearfully. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"What?" I asked.

"Shall I continue?" She said quietly. "It is so hard to say it!"

"Please do," I said. She nodded, as a tear streaked down her face. I understood. She just didn't want to cause any more pain for me. Something I would have done…

She took another breath and it catched a bit. She cleared her throat and began the last bit. As she did the wind picked up, and the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

_The last of three will be the one,_

_To him you will be young, unlike some._

_He'll come and go, his face will change,_

_Your life will feel like it's being torn away._

_Back to the lonely you will return,_

_Until one day the memories will burn._

_A face to return from the past of pain,_

_Will surely create your most memorable days._

She stopped and looked at me, tears streaming down her face, the wind was whipping about us like a storm.

"Please listen to the call of love," she cried, "I could not bear to be lonely! I could not bear to look upon my own face and see how lonely I am doomed to become!"

"What are you talking about?" I shouted (over the wind). She looked down.

"You are my future! Please don't give in to loneliness!" she cried.

"I am not lonely!" I yelled. She shook her head.

"Our fate is doomed!" she sobbed. And the gazebo disappeared, the sobbing girl disappeared, and I woke with a start.

I was frightened. By the prophesy, the girl, and a realization that had dawned on me. That girl was me!

**DUH! DUH! DUH! **

**SO WADYA THINK? AMAZING RIGHT? TWIST ENDING! AND HOW DID YOU LIKE THE PROPHESY THING? I KIND OF WHIPPED IT UP WHILE EATING A GRILLED CHEESE SANDWHICH. ;) ANYWAY! STAY AWESOME PEEPS!**

**CHEERIO!**

**thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I Meet The Devil Himself

I sat there. Jack was still asleep. I sat in the dark of the cage that belonged to a monster, not knowing what future might be in store for me. A single tear slipped down my grimy face, over a cut on my lower cheek, hanging lifelessly of my chin then sorrowfully hit the ground, to only be a tiny little speck, compared to what it used to be. Only one tear fell, one single clean line among my face was enough. It was enough to do its will. It cleaned, it healed. Not physically, but spiritually, mentally, emotionally. I still hurt, inside and out, but you can't have a little rainbow without any rain right?

I looked down at the post that I was tied to yesterday. Nothing remained, but a rope, the whip and the post. I had put my sweatshirt on again, so that I didn't scare Jack, but every time the fabric dragged against one of the cuts, I tried my best not to hiss in pain. Somehow though, they were cleaned, and ointment and some rags were placed on them. Jack must have done it when I slept.

Pitch came floating in, obviously disturbed. Something was troubling him, and I wanted to find out.

"Sup," I said, voice a bit raspy, defying my intention to sound chill. He looked at me disdainfully.

"Well, finally your awake", he grumbled. I cocked my head in curiosity.

"Well, yah, so I took a nap," I said with a matter-o-fact tone.

"Well I would say you set the world's longest nap!" he spat, "We nearly lost you." I nearly died?

"Thanks for the sentiment," I said smushing my face into the bars, "World's longest nap?"

"Two days," he said. I whistled.

"So that makes how many days I have been here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Six," Pitch confirmed.

"Six!" I said in fake astonishment, "Mind explaining to me why I'm not dead?"

"I don't know", Pitch said grimly, "I would say, you would be lucky to be on your last life reserve by now." And that shut me up. How could I not be dead? I'm human, I was whipped, I have been starved, and I only had a few drops of water, days ago. I thought of a documentary on these guys that survived 47 days out in the ocean with only some cans of water, a fish and boredom to keep them alive. I could do this.

I realized Jack was awake, sitting next to me. He was staring back at Pitch.

"So", I said, hoping that nobody's eyes would start to catch fire from the intense staring contest between Jack and Pitch, "What is going on with the Guardians?" Pitch looked at me.

"They're busy", he said.

"Doing what?"

"Work."

"Sounds like saving the world in one word, I like the way you talk," I said, with a cheeky wink. I stood, Jack stood too, though his breathing became a bit heavier.

"So, I do wonder," I said walking around the cage, "What is it exactly that you want with us?" I said, peering in between bars of the cage so I could continuously look at Pitch.

"I told you," he snapped, "revenge!"

"Oh, but I think it is much more than that", I said, arms held behind my back, "You see, revenge is only a part of it, am I right?"

Pitch blinked, and I knew I was getting somewhere. I continued.

"You won't feed us, but you, without thought, gave me a drink of water. Can I have some now?"

"No!" Pitch roared.

"Why not? I'm parched!" I complained.

"It's not allowed for my prisoners to have everything they want!" he roared.

"But I thought since your "King of NightMares" you could disobey you rules," I said pressing.

"It's not my rule to break!" he snapped. Then he cut himself off short, realizing he had done something terribly wrong.

"Not your rule to break?" I asked, "So you actually have someone to answer to? Wow, this just got a whole lot more interesting."

"How much of this work is actually you're doing?" I asked. Pitch upon realizing there was no going back, spoke.

"I am doing what is told of me. Other than that I can do what I wish, but you are needed." He said quietly.

"Who is your leader?" I asked.

"You don't need to know," said Pitch.

"But I asked, I'm your costumer, you're the employee, let's see the big guy that runs the whole operation, shall we? Boy, I would love to meet a man doing big works once in my life! Or is the big man shy? Oh, tsk, tsk, got eczema or something?"

"Shut up," said Pitch, looking uneasy. I did, but I did get yet, a second answer. A laugh rang throughout the cavern. Pitch took a shaky step back.

"I guess you get what you want," said a cold drawl, it was worse than Pitch.

"Oh hello," I said ever so cheerfully, "We were just talking about you! I have to say, nice operation you've got going, not that I like being operated on, but handy set up! Oh, and you chose your employer nicely." I saw Pitch's face turn deep red out of the corner of my eye.

"I guess I did," said the voice, oddly, it sounded… beautiful. The voice started to gather in the shadows, like it actually had a source. Then all went quiet. I stared into the shadows.

"Oh come on then," I prodded, "let's take a look at the big man himself!"

"Oh, I really do like that name," the voice chided, and a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was beautiful. A man with chiseled features stood there barefoot, in a long grey robe. He stood there, hands folded behind his back, his shaggy black hair swept in front of his eyes. But what caught my attention were his wings. They were broken, but were covered in so many luxurious, black feathers. His black eyes had a fire in them, not a warm type, but like… hell. I was face to face with a fallen angel of heaven. The devil himself.

**THAT WAS AWESOME WAS IT NOT?! I WAS SO EXCITED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! I COULDN'T HELP BUT SIGH AS I TYPED THE DESCRIPTION OF THE DEVIL. BUT NO! THAT IS NOT OKAY! DON'T DO THAT! IT'S PURELY EVIL! REMEMBER! GOD IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN THE PRETTIEST OF ANGELS! IF THE DEVIL CAN MAKE YOUR HEART FLUTTER, IMAGINE WHAT GOD CAN DO!**

**thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Define Suffering Please

I was scared. Like, really, I was actually scared. I was face to face with the devil.

I made an attempt to distract myself. I took a glance at the post down below. There was no blood; there was none of my blood, why?

"I understand about your disciplinary episode a couple days ago," crooned the devil.

"I had a feeling you were watching," I said, "It is kind of what made me talk about the beating of Christ." The look on Lucifer's face hardened.

"Don't you dare speak his name," he said coldly.

"But yet I do", I said calmly, "I love Him. I love Christ. I am His and He is mine."

"You are on this earth therefore, you are mine," he said pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah, but I got the anti-devilware in my blood, programmed by, wadya know!" I shouted that part and it made Jack and Pitch jump, "God himself!"

Lucifer's face turned stone cold, if he posed correctly, he probably would have been mistaken for a weeping angel.

"You have stepped too far," he stated.

"You've stepped too far," I argued, "You actually show your face to tell me I will suffer. Hello? I think God is going to hand out a good beating to you buddy." He turned around, the feathers of his wings rustling. "You will suffer."

"Define suffer please," I remarked. The devil looked at me over his shoulders.

"Eternally, in every category of your life", he said, "You are never, EVER, going to have a normal life. Enjoy your two sides, Jill." Then the angel disappeared. I took a couple steps back in my cage. I understood now; my prophesy. I was going to have one hell of a time in the love department, or even to fit in. I wasn't normal.

"Nice meeting you too", I muttered. But what did he mean by two sides? I didn't know. The door of the cage opened again. I looked up. Pitch was standing there with a whip.

"I hope you are ready for the beginning of our new routine", he said maliciously. I stood.

"I was created to be ready", I said sternly. I was dragged out of the cage, and tied to the post. I knew that this was going to happen a lot, and I was going to have to get used to it.

"On with it", I spat. And the routine began. It continued for a good two weeks. Then the dreams started.

* * *

><p>I was looking over a backyard. I saw Jamie and his gang sitting around, sadness written on their faces. They were discussing some pretty heavy matters. The scene before me looked bleak. Something was missing. It was all so dreary.<p>

"I am telling you, that snow fall three weeks ago was not just a 'winter starter', Claud; it was Jack Frost and Jill!" Jamie explained. I looked around. The place had no snow! It was like a winter/ fall wasteland.

Claud shook his head, "If it was, where are they now? They have always visited us as often as possible, but not the visits just stop. It's almost winter; do you think they would be here more often?" Jamie looked down pondering.

"Yeah, but still, where are they?" Jamie demanded. Suddenly there was a light in the sky. The kids looked up and smiled. A sleigh came down to rest next to the pond near Jamie's house.

"Well there's your answer!" sighed Claud, "Come on! Let's go ask those two where they have been!" Everyone cheered. They ran for the pond. My heart sank. They weren't going to find Jack and me there; only a group of Guardians anxiously hoping that we were with the other group.

Then something sparked. The Guardians were looking for us! No hope was lost! They were near! Maybe Jack and I could survive!

The group met the Guardians. The others hopeful looks soon turned to dismay.

"Jamie!" cried Tooth. She hugged him. "Have you guys seen the two winter troubles?" I smiled a bit. It was a nick name the Guardians dubbed upon us after our first workshop raid. Jamie frowned.

"No, we were going to ask you the same thing", he said. The two groups whispered amongst themselves.

"Then it is true", boomed North. I knew what he was going to say. "Jamie, Jack and Jill are missing." The group gasped, and Tooth huffed.

"My fairy saw them taken! You just didn't want to believe it."

North grimaced, but turned back to the wide-eyed children.

"Are they really missing?" asked one kid.

"I am afraid so", said Bunny, who had been quiet, "I think it's time the kids stepped in to help, what do ya say, mates?" The kids cheered.

"I will get my paint gun!" said one of the twins.

"I will get my spy gear!" cried another.

"Sounds good!" said Bunny, very pleased to see some kids ready to cause ultimate damage.

"Last we saw them was in downtown Burgess!" said Tooth, pointing towards the city lights.

"What are you waiting for?" cried North, "On with it!"

Then my dream dispersed.

**HOW WAS IT? TELL ME YOU LIKED IT! OH I DON'T CARE! I HAVE SOME DOCTOR WHO TO WATCH SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL! PLEASE COMMENT! SEE YA PEEPS! HOPE YOU ARE DOING WELL!**

**CHEERIOS!**

**(you said cherrios. that's a fricken cereal. ME:...)**

**CHEERIO!**

**thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE….. WAIT, WHAT?

My heart would not calm down. The Guardians were looking for us. That was some good news. The bad news was that the weather wasn't right. No snow? The kids were wearing light jackets! It was October! People should at least be wearing thick coats! Scarves and hats if they wish!

_You are important to someone else._ Pitch had said. Well obviously he meant the devil. That scared me.

"Pitch," I called out, my voice hoarse. I hadn't had any water in nearly weeks. I wondered how I was still alive. He drifted in.

"Want your routine early?" he asked hopefully.

"Very funny," I muttered, "How long have I been here?"

"About 24 days now," he said irritably, "Are you still going to ask that question?" I nodded. He groaned and stormed off. I lifted the sleeve of my hoodie. There were so many tally bruises on my leg, I moved to my arm. I bruised purple and blue, just by touching the skin.

My stomach rumbled. I only knew I could shut it up if I slept, and I wanted to get a few hours in before my next beating. Pitch had decided to use other things than just a whip. He used clubs, sticks, anything that would sting, cause pain, and leave a mark. So I had to save my strength.

Jack slept often. The pile of rags in the cage, we used on anything needed to be covered.

Upon seeing Jack was still sleeping, and the fact I was bored out of my mind, I fell asleep.

In my dream, I was standing in a dense forest of evergreens and Junipers. I breathed in the sweet aroma. For a moment, I almost didn't care where I was, what was to happen next, or what pain I currently felt. I remembered the last time I felt like that. I was in the presence of someone else; someone powerful.

"Hi", said a voice. I turned. A young woman was sitting on a rock, she looked around 25. She had jet black hair, sharp green eyes, and very pale skin. She had slender features and was very tall. Her robes were blue, purple, and a slight hint of pink, merging into one another. It was Mother Nature.

"Hi," I replied. I looked around, my bare feet on the forest floor felt a bit cold. "Where are we?"

"The woods of Northwest America", she replied, "I like it here. It's peaceful; almost always overcast, which I like, and the trees and animals here are beautiful." She stood, and walked toward me, every so often a bare foot would appear from underneath her shimmering robes.

"It feels like home", I admitted.

"Yes, it should", she said quietly. Then I remembered something.

"You know of my past", I said. She looked disappointed of the change in subject.

"I do", she said slowly, "but it is not for me to say."

"Why do you need me then?" I asked, trying not to sound miserable.

"I am here to warn you."

_Same as last time,_ I thought, but I didn't say anything.

"You need to know more about Mr-, I mean, Pitch Black," she said, almost stuttering his name.

"Mr. Who?", I asked. She frowned, and gave a heavy sigh.

"Pitch Black is my father," she said quietly, "His name before then used to be Mr. Lovedare." I blinked, and tried not to laugh even.

"Lovedare?" I said, and coughed a bit. She smiled, which I did not expect.

"Yes", she said with a slight chuckle, "Quite the opposite now is he?"

"Thoroughly", I said with a laugh. Then we both burst out laughing. My, it did feel good to laugh again. Then I started to wonder.

"Why", I choked back another laugh, "Why do you want to tell me this?" The laughing died down pretty quickly.

"It is just part of the information I need to tell you", she explained. "You see, I can't go near him. He has been searching for me ever since he turned. Every day that goes by, he becomes bitterer about my absence. He does not know that Mother Nature is his own daughter. He despises my existence, but if he knew, he would do anything to get a hold of me. That is why I need people to help me. I did not know who to trust until you fell into a trap of his." I nodded, trying to wrap my mind around this. So Jack and my kidnapping benefitted three different people for three different reasons.

"I am here to give you information to tell Pitch", she continued, "It could drive him mad. Either way, it will help him, you, Jack, me, and practically the world. Right now he is so bitter, he just wants someone to pound on."

"I thought that was what his NightMares were for", I noted.

"No those are just the footmen", she said darkly, "When he was defeated six months ago, he finally found someone to pound on. He found an excuse to be an absolute tyrant. He doesn't even think of me through his rage. He isn't going to stop. He also knows something about Jack; what it is, I don't know. It isn't good. You need to help him get out. Pitch isn't going to stop until you two, or Jack specifically is dead. He is angrier though because his plans have been delayed."

"Because I made him swear not to touch him, and I am taking the beatings", I finished miserably. "Why tell me now?"

"Because, you need to stay strong", she said quickly, "Pitch is going to be unforgiving. He might do his best to kill you at your next beating. You need to stay strong!"

"If I die, then Pitch's oath will be broken which means he can do whatever he wants to Jack!" I cried.

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Stay strong, help is coming. Just promise me that you will keep Jack safe. He is more important than you think."

"I swear on my life", I said, frantic, and then my dream dissolved.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I ATTEND A NIGHTMARE RODEO.

I sat up feverishly. Jack was awake. He gave me this look like he understood what I was talking about. I had a duty. I had to remain strong. I had to keep Jack alive. I swore on my life.

The door of the cage creaked which made me jump, in turn started Jack. I looked up. Pitch was standing there with his devilish smile plastered on his face. He held no whip. He held no club. He only held a tiny, black box.

I stood slowly, wincing slightly from slightly irritated joints and cuts.

"What?"

"I am just about ready for some entertainment", he replied smoothly, "How about you?"

"Sounds good, better come with a six pack of Dr. Pepper and some popcorn", I replied roughly. Pitch slammed the door of our cage, locked it tight, and then stepped back. The cage started to groan, and creak.

The walls of the cage grew taller, and wider. The bars Jack and were holding onto started to meld together. I let go at the last second, then was shaken of balance. Then all the groaning and creaking stopped. I stood and dusted off my pants. We were standing in a cage the size of an arena. Pitch stood next to a throne of sand, still holding the little box. He raised his hand to silence the cheering. The crowd was a group of NightMares that took human form.

"WHO IS READY FOR SOME ENTERTAINMENT?" Pitch almost sounded like a demon game show host. More cheering.

"WE WILL RELEASE THE ULTIMATE TERROR!" Then there was uproar of louder cheering.

"Hey!" I shouted. My voice sounded strong for once in my life. Pitch looked down at me like _what-does-the-brat-want-to-say-now?_

"What about our deal?" I demanded.

"I MAY NOT GET TO TOUCH THE BOY, BUT MY MARE CAN!" Pitch bellowed. I smacked my face. There is always a way around every stupid deal. Pitch should have a t-shirt that reads "specify or bust".

"Mind telling me which "mare" it is?" I shouted. There were some jeers in the crowd. "Pretty stupid not to fight me yourself Pitch!"

"I pick my own fights! This is in between you and my best Mare!" Pitch yelled.

"Jill, can you please not provoke them?" Jack pleaded. I turned to Jack.

"Jack, bud, that is exactly what I am going to do," I said. The look Jack gave me was a combination of _when-my-bones-knit-you-are-a-dead-girl _and _death-be-to-us-both._

I turned back to Pitch. "Bring it." Pitch grinned madly, and tossed the box into the arena. The instant the little box touched the floor, it burst open. A huge cloud of sand swirled out of the box, and then a massive Mare cantered out of the shadows.

I could not believe the size of the horse. It was definitely bigger than a Clydesdale. It was about the size of a huge pick-up truck; maybe a bit bigger.

I looked at Jack. He looked at me.

"You asked for it", he said bitterly. I gave him a small grin; that actually made me feel better. I heard a horn blow as the Mare came running for us. The rumble of the cage, rang deep in my chest, and loud in my ears.

"Left/Right!" Jack and I cried, and we dodged to the side. (Meaning, I cried right, and he cried left at the same time.) I got up hastily as it turned around. My heart pounded hard in my chest. The Mare had TEETH. Like sharp, dagger, t-rex TEETH. I looked at Jack who was staring wide-eyed at it. The Mare charged at Jack and I pushed him and I out of the way right before it went barreling into a wall.

"When we get out of here", I said breathing heavily, "I am taking you to a dino museum." He nodded. I stood quickly and looked at Pitch as the Mare started to make a little lap around the arena. His face looked worried, almost as if he was the one losing.

I looked at the place the Mare ran into. The wall was battered up and dented, but I also noticed a huge pile of sand, like it fell off the Mare upon impact. I had an idea.

"Jack run over to that pile of sand, and wait for me okay?"

He nodded and rushed over. Jack was finally out of the way. I turned and almost got my head bitten off. I ducked, but was kicked in the air by the Mare that had somehow snuck up on me.

I grabbed desperately for something. I ended up with a fistful of something black. I had landed on the Mare. I avoided the gnashing teeth, and straightened myself on its back.

"What are you doing?!" Jack yelled.

"I have no idea!" I yelled back. Then the Mare bucked. It tossed me in the air like a rag doll, and I landed on the ground with a heavy thud. I sat up and blinked the spots out of my eyes.

Jack and the Mare were on the clear other side of the arena. I stood. I noticed the black box the Mare had came from in the first place, and I picked it up. I hurtled it at the Mare, in desperation, trying to distract it. It hit the horse spot on in the middle of the head. I succeeded at my intentions. They were pretty stupid too. The Mare turned around to glare at me.

"YOUR. SO. STUPID!" I yelled between breaths. It continued to glare at me.

"You know, I bet you have never even seen the light of day!" I continued, it started to walk towards me. "I bet you don't even know what a CAMEL looks like!" It snorted, and shifted, losing sand to create a new form. There stood a black camel. I scratched the back of my neck, I only caused it to bleed, but I ignored it.

"Okay, you got me!" I said, glancing up at the stands. Pitch was balling his fists. "I am positive, you have never even seen a wolf before!" The camel snorted and shifted again. Losing sand, and it stood out as a wolf with three inch long teeth.

"No!" cried Pitch. A breeze picked up the sand, and scattered it.

"So what makes you so scary huh? I always that big cats were the scariest things." I snooted. The wolf howled and changed into a fat house cat. I meant "big cat" like tiger, but this was even better. The cat walked towards me, licking its chops.

"I DO KNOW THAT CATS DON'T READ BOOKS! TO MY KNOWELEDGE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A PAREMICIEM IS!" The cat hissed, and morphed, reducing itself to a pile of sand. Somewhere in there, was a single cell organism. I kicked the pile, and the sand scattered in the wind.

I turned to look up at Pitch. He was standing, face purple.

"DO ANY OF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT A PAREMICIEM IS?" I questioned. I pointed at Pitch, "THAT IS A PAREMICIEM! IT IS A LITTLE CRITTER WITH LITERALLY NO BRAIN, AND IS ONE OF THE MOST STUPID CREATURES TO EVER LIVE ON THE EARTH! YOUR 'PRIZED MARE' IS NOT GOING TO BE COMING BACK PITCH!" That's when I realized even I had gone too far. The crowd dispersed. It just went _poof!_ And one whole rodeo crowd disappeared. The cage started to creak and groan, and it shrank until Jack and I were in our tiny cage. Pitch still stood there, silent.

"You were supposed to die", he said.

"I had help", I admitted, but I said no more. Pitch melted into shadows. I sat down, and looked at Jack.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"I don't think I will ever go see a rodeo again", he said. I laughed.

"Me neither", I said, and I lay down feeling exhausted. I sighed deeply, and winced, when I felt a stabbing pain in my left side. I groaned, and sat up.

"What is it?" Jack asked. I rubbed my side, gently.

"I think I could have broken a rib or something", I muttered.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised by the way you were thrown into the air." Jack mused.

"Yeah."

"That was interesting how you stopped it", he said.

"I didn't, I merely used its pride against itself."

"You provoked it to madness."

I smiled. "I'm good at that, aren't I?"

"Yes you are." With that, we both lay down and fell asleep.

**SO! WAS THAT NOT COOL? FOR YOUR INFORMATION, THIS BOOK IS KIND OF SHORT. I MEAN, I DON'T THINK IT WILL EVEN BE TWENTY CHAPS. BUT, WE WILL SEE! I THINK IT WILL ONLY BE ABOUT 15, SO THAT MEANS WE ARE ALMOST DONE! THIS COMPUTER IS TERRIBLE, AND COULD CRASH ANY DAY NOW. STAY AWESOME PEEPS!**

**CHEERIO!**

**thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I Meet an Old Guy in a Sweat Suit

I was dreaming again. I knew it, but this dream seemed more real. I was standing in the workshop, well the second floor to the bottom. Even if I wanted to go down there, I would need scuba gear to accomplish the job. The whole bottom level was flooded. I looked around, unfinished toys, paper, paints, and tools littered the area. The place was abandoned. Water damaged, showed itself, in the wall, and dripped from the sides.

I slowly walked up the steps of this disastrous place. This place had become my home. What happened to it? I arrived to the Main Hall. It was just as bad. The banners were in tatters, wood pillars, were in splinters (I accidentally stepped on one), and the globe was rusted; all of its lights were gone. From books I read in the workshop's library, that thing wasn't powered on electricity. It was powered on the beliefs of all the children.

"About time you showed up", said a voice behind me. I turned around. A man in a green sweat suit was sitting on a broken desk. I looked him up and down. He did the same. He had grey hair with several streaks left of brown. I thought about Jack's, his was a mixture of brown and silver. The old man had deep brown, puppy dog eyes. He looked somewhat familiar…

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It was the shuttles next stop, so I decided to come."

"Like it is easy to get from wherever to the Artic", I said. He chuckled.

"You are zippier than I remember," he noted.

"Sorry", I said with fake amusement, "You are?"

"Jill, what happened to you? You and Jack just one day left", he said sternly, "never to return. Jill, it's me, Jamie."

I gaped, "Sorry kid, you have achieved a few grey hairs."

He laughed. "You haven't changed."

"Because time hasn't passed yet, I mean, well, maybe several weeks. Jamie, this is a dream."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I didn't choose to be old, or to have the knowledge that comes with it. I didn't even choose the potbelly or these wrinkles either." I laughed.

"So where have you been?" He asked.

"Jack and I have been kidnapped." Jamie's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"Yeah, and I can't keep myself alive much longer. I have to be there for Jack. Jamie, you're up for hire again. We need your help." I said quickly. Jamie nodded. For once, I saw the young kid full of curiosity.

"I will tell you one way to find us", I said. I explained to him a plan of mine that I had, if I ever got to speak to someone outside of the lair. He nodded.

I sat down. "So what happened here?"

"Lots of things," Jamie replied gruffly, "The Guardians fell, to sum it up. A year after you two disappeared, the world got hotter and hotter. It affected everyone. Santa had trouble with his workshop. Everything melted. The ice burg this thing sits on is half the size it used to be." I walked to a window.

"Sorry, you cabin's gone", Jamie said sadly. I nodded. "Half of the crew was lost during a glacier shift." My heart lifted into my throat. Half the crew?

"That's unfortunate," I said quietly.

"Kids stopped believing in him. They also stopped believing in the others too. Bunny crept into his warren and sealed himself in. No one knows what happen to him. Tooth has disappeared. Sandy was overcome yet again by NightMares and Santa is just a weary old man in Montana who can barely even make a toy boat." I swallowed. It's only a dream.

"Jamie, If you don't find us, this is our future", I said.

"Jill," he said urgently, "Jack has to survive. He keeps the Guardians together. Even before he became Guardian, he was always necessary."

"What happened to Mother Nature?" I asked. She existed before Jack.

"She's gone."

"Define gone," I said.

"Dead, extinct, I'm sorry."

I sat down again.

"Jamie, I will do my part. I have sworn on my life to keep him alive. I have one more option to give him a little strength. It is practically transferring anything that I have into his energy source. I am doing my part. Jamie, I will die if I have to in order to keep Jack alive. Now, you need to do your part. You have the plan memorized right?"

He nodded. I stood.

"Then it is time for us to part ways", I said, "for now, hopefully." He stood and extended his hands. I almost took it, but the dream faded.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS JAMIE'S PERSPECTIVE THEN I WILL FINISH THE REST OF THE BOOK. HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD TIME! **

**CHEERIO!**

**thegirlwhoneverforgot**

**(why do you end it like that? do you realize nobody reads the author notes anymore? and why the hell do you always say cheerio? it's sick. ME: 1)STYLE. 2)YES I DO REALIZE THAT PEOPLE DON'T READ THEM ANYMORE, BUT SOME PEOPLE DO, AND THIS IS FOR THOSE PATIENT PEOPLE. 3) I USE CHERRIO BECAUSE I'M INTO 6 DIFFERANT BBC TV SHOWS. I HAVE SOME UPS FOR YOU: SPIRIT UP, SUCK IT UP, AND SHUT. UP. FINISHED? END OF ARGUEMENT? - ME:WELL THAT SETTLES IT!)**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

JAMIE

Jamie blinked his eyes wide open. He sat up, his eyes adjusting to the dawning light outside. They were alive! He knew it! He hopped out of bed and started putting clothes on. 5 in the morning or not, he had to tell the others.

He thought back to his dream when he was an old guy. He checked himself in the mirror just to make sure he didn't have grey hair. He remembered how battered, dirty, and bruised Jill looked in his dream. What was happening to make her look like that? Did Jack look like that too?

He crept out of the house and onto his back deck. It was October 15, and the air did not feel nippy, or crisp at all. It felt dead, and dirty. He was only wearing a light jacket. He took off towards the pond. The Guardians kind of made a small camp there, meaning, a canvas thrown over the sleigh that everyone slept in.

He ran to the pond. He took one look at the sleigh and laughed. There were North's big boots hanging out over the side, Bunny was lying face-down on the ground with a tye-dye blanket that he snuggled with. He had no idea where Tooth was but Sandy was sleeping snug up against a log. He went over and nudged the sleeping figure.

He batted the hand away while he slept. Jamie nudged him again, and this time Sandy opened his bleary eyes and looked up at him. He rubbed his eyes and stood up quickly. He smiled. A big question mark formed over his head.

"Can you wake the others?" Jamie asked. Sandy nodded. He swirled his hands. He saw a little firework of sand explode over Bunny's head. He saw two little lights go off in the sleigh. Next moment was chaos. It consisted of North getting tangled up with canvas, stepping on Bunny, and crashing into the pond with the two of them arguing who woke who up first.

When everyone was settled and a little fire was made for nearly frozen North and Bunny, they all listened to Jamie.

"I had a dream", he said flatly. They nodded. Tooth yawned. Jamie explained everything that happened.

"They are alive?" North wondered.

"Barely", said Jamie grimly. The little campfire looked grim too.

"So tell us of this plan", Bunny said, to break the silence. Jamie obeyed. Understanding, worry, and excitement blended across the entire Guardians' faces.

"We need to hurry though", Jamie said. "Jill swore on her life to someone that she would keep Jack alive. She is willing to even give up the last bit of energy and resources she has to keep him going."

"That," North trailed off.

"That requires magic," Tooth said. "That requires serious magic, or incredulous science. It's not like she actually has magic does she?"

"We have to find out later," said Bunny. "Right now we need to be as quick as possible, and find them before she decides to use that option."

"We need to get started," said North standing up, "Sandy, Tooth, I need you to go find the entrance. Sandy I am sure you can track down a trail of black sand, can you?" Sandy nodded. He and Tooth rushed off.

"Jamie, go collect your friends, we need them. Bunny, go with him." Bunny nodded.

"What about you mate?"

"I am going to clean this mess up", said North scratching his beard and looking around, "Sounds like those two need a safe passage to the pole, we want transportation to be fast." Bunny nodded.

"Come on ankle-biter," Bunny said to Jamie. "Hop on and we will go get your friends. I wish it would be as easy as another sleigh ride." Jamie nodded and got on. Bunny dashed through the bushes. Jamie, could only wonder, how long until Jill was ready to use her last resource. He wondered, if he was ever going to see them again. He wondered, if that was the day that could change the future.

**SO! THAT WAS COOL HUH? I THINK FROM HERE ON OUT, IT WILL BE FIRST PERSON. I AM TRYING TO EXPAND ON THIS BOOK A BIT. BUT IT IS NOT REALLY GOING TO GET MUCH LONGER. THE END IS NEAR PEOPLE! BUT HOW IS IT GOING TO END?  
>DUH DUH DAAAAAAAAA!<strong>

**(rea-ME:WHAT'S THE THIRD UP?! -)**

**thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Preparations of Salvation and Death.

I awoke feverishly. Day in and day out, all I felt now was pain. I sat up slowly and looked out of the bars. Day in day out everything looked the same too. I had finally memorized how many tunnel entrances there were from my point of view. I figured out that there was 7, 593 stones that created one of the stone bridges. Yeah, my boredom was that bad. I looked down at the globe. I noticed a couple of the lights go out.

I paid more attention to it. Soon enough, several more went out. I knew that most of those were probably the kids that believed in Jack. I looked at him. He was sleeping. His hair was now brown, with only several streaks of silver left. Out of curiosity, I had checked his eyes several days before. They were ¾ brown and barely any silver left. Jack Frost was fading from existence. He was losing his immortality, and he was soon to be nothing but a teenage boy.

I looked down at our staves. They looked old and brittle. A layer of dust coated the pieces. I sighed. I knew it, prophesy or not, I had the deepest feeling that I was going to die.

* * *

><p>Everything was in place. Now all they were waiting for was an entrance.<p>

Jamie bounced on his heels. He felt like they were wasting time. He could feel a sharp pain every so often, just random places, and random times. He would look at that area but it was fine. He knew it was the pain that Jack and Jill were feeling. He just wished that Sandy and Tooth would hurry up. Then, the bushes rustled. Then out came a fairy and a little sandy man with big news.

"Soon", Jamie thought. He then rushed over to hear what the others had to say.

* * *

><p>I was thrown back into the cage. I had suffered another beating. Pitch usually said nothing but now he spoke.<p>

"40", he said. I looked up quizzically.

"40 days?" I asked He nodded.

"Have you ever even thought of letting us go?" I asked. He glared at me.

"No", he spat, "May the devil forbid it."

"I think he has",I muttered. Pitch struck me from in between the bars. I didn't see it coming. It stung. I fell backwards, and then sat up. I looked up at Pitch. If only he knew….

"I suggest you just say nothing," he said spitefully. I could taste blood. I spit.

"Sure," I said, "Why are you so dark right now?"

"I am working." He snapped.

"We will get out of here," I said standing up. "I will stand tall. I will look you in the face, and I will say something that will make you tremble." I was sick of this nonsense.

"And what will you say?" he scoffed. "How will I tremble? What, will I be cowering in my own home begging for mercy from a mere girl?"

"Yes." I said. Pitch waved his hand and he dispersed. A wave of exhaustion came over me, and I collapsed. The world went dark.

Tooth spoke for Sandy. They had found several entrances which was what took them so long. The device Sandy used took them everywhere until it was satisfied it had found enough places. Sandy lifted up something that looked like a remote with an antenna. Springs and wires sprung for the back casing. Jamie later figured out that "satisfied" meant "break" or "dead".

Jamie suddenly felt tired. So he went to a large rock and just lay down. Pippa came over and sat with him. She carried Sophie in her arms.

"You okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm kind of tired," he admitted.

"Maybe there is like a bond between you and the twins," she said. Sophie sat on the rock next to Jamie.

"Maybe, so I am feeling what they are feeling?"

"Some."

"I wish the Guardians would hurry up now."

"We are splitting up."

"Why?"

"So we can hit the lair from different entrances."

"Sounds good."

"I have bad news."

Jamie looked at her. "What?"

"We won't be going." Jamie sat up quickly.

"Why not?!"

"It's too dangerous," she explained. "We are going to stay here with the sleigh, keep the reindeer from freaking out and be prepared if the Guardians actually might need back up." Jamie nodded in disappointment. He really wanted to be there to help. He closed his eyes and lay his head back down.

"Okay." He said.

"Jamie, Jack and Jill are all our friends. Don't feel like you are alone."

"I'm tired." Jamie said. Pippa nodded, and walked away. Sophie lay her head on Jamie's chest.

"Jamie?" she asked.

"I'm tired." He repeated. His eyes were closed.

"Do you think you can see Jill one more time?" She asked it anyway. Jamie looked at her.

"Yeah. I will try." He lay back down, and fell asleep. Next moment, he was looking in a dark cavern. Cages hung from the air. Bridges and shadows were scattered throughout the lair. He looked down and saw a globe. He saw Jack and Jill's staves lying in pieces next to the globe.

He heard a cage creak and looked up. He saw two figures in the shadows inside a cage. He looked closer and saw it was Jack and Jill! He shivered at the sight of them. They were both bruised, dirty, and were very thin and pasty white. Jill was lying down, and Jack sat next to her. They were talking. He listened in.

"Jack, look at you. None of us can take much more of this," Jill said.

"I know," he said grimly. "I am sure we can get out." Jill sat up and looked at him for a while; she had this look of sisterly love. She cared about him. She also had a pained expression; like there was something bad she had to tell him. Jamie knew what it was.

"Jack, as the minutes, hours and days go by, a solution has become clearer to me." Jack perked up.

"What is it?"

"Jack Frost, you are fading from existence. You won't last much longer. Children are starting to forget about you all over again. It may not seem important but it is, because it is what Pitch wants. I have an idea. That will get you out of here, and maybe even me." Now Jamie perked up. Jill had another idea? She could get out too?

"What is it?" Jill put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"The last of me, is what I have," she said. "To convert the last resource I have into energy and give it to you is my plan. I have had over a month to work it out. I know it won't fail." Jack stared at her.

"You sure it could work?"

"I am." She said sounding absolutely positive. Jamie's heart sunk. She was lying to Jack. She was lying. Jill was going to use her final option. He had to hurry. He woke with a start.

He sat up on the rock, scaring Sophie.

"Well?" she asked. He scooped her up and ran to the others.

"We need to go now!" Jamie cried. "They only have hours to live!" He didn't want to say that Jill was getting ready to die. He couldn't bring himself to it.

"Then let's move," said Bunny. The Guardians left. Santa left with Sandy. Tooth and Bunny left. They split and went in separate directions.

Jamie started to bounce up and down again, rattling Sophie in the process.

"Jamie", Sophie whined.

He stopped, and looked down at his sis. She looked sick from being bounced so hard.

"Sorry Sophie," he said. "I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Because death is in the air."

**THAT WAS COOL HUH? SORRY, WANTED TO WRITE IN THIRD PERSON STILL. ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER WRAPS UP MY IMPENDING FATE! PLEASE COMMENT!**

**thegirlwhoneverforgot**


End file.
